


Rocket

by R_L_Williams



Series: Pas De Deux (Dance of two) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_L_Williams/pseuds/R_L_Williams
Summary: Sam and (non demon) Ruby go on their second date (hiking) and they find a secluded spot on the hill and tear one offtitle based on Beyonce song





	Rocket

They sat on the bench where they shared their first kiss overlooking the tree covered valley before them  
“Hey ruby”  
“Yeah”  
“Do you wanna go out with me?”  
“I am going out with you Sammy”  
“No…I know I mean like…would you like to be…”  
“Your girlfriend”  
“Yeah.” ruby leaned in getting centimeters from Sams ear  
“Only if you can do that swirly thing with your tongue” she whispered with a smile in her voice as she caught Sams ear lobe in between her lips and sucked on it gently before standing up with a mischievous smirk on her face as she slid her camel-back on. Sam sat there for a moment his face a soft shade of pink. “come on” ruby said taking back off down the hill.  
…  
They came upon a little foot made path that lead up to an enclosed grove. “Come on”  
“What happened to never go off the trail”  
“Cuz you’re such a rule follower”  
“Good point.” Sam climber up the small hill and into a completely closed of space surrounded by thick bushes and hanging plants “cozy”  
“I like it, no one can see you when you up here.” Ruby said, the hint hanging in her under tone.  
“Hold on a moment” Sam reached in his bag and pulled out a travel blanket  
“You come prepared”  
“Dad was a marine, it’s kind of in my DNA”  
They stretched out on the blanket. Sam Propped himself up on his elbow “You are so beautiful…”  
“Thank you…but what else?”  
“What else…like what else do I like besides your looks?”  
“Yeah”  
“Your smart, your funny, you have good taste in food and movies, you have a warm smile, your sarcastic, your adventurous, your open. I just kind of dig you in general.”  
“Aww I'm sure you say that to all the girls. Ruby sat up and slipped off her Vibrums “ah bare feet, gotta love it.”  
“You’re such a closet hippie” Sam said with an amused bitch face  
“This, coming from the man who eats kale chips.” Ruby replied with a raised eye brow  
“Good point.” they both smiled brightly as Sam glanced around the nature made enclave ruby leaned in gently grabbing Sams face with her small -by comparison- hands she pulled him into a bold but sweet kiss, Sam returned the sentiment and turned into the kiss. sliding his hands around her waist and down her back, coming to rest on her ample curves; giving the toned muscle a squeeze before nipping timidly at Rubys plump lower lip. he slid his hand up her back and onto her shoulder blades, turning her onto her back. she smiled mischievously up at him before pulling him down for a heated kiss. Sam laid back down next to her resuming the kiss. ruby took Sams hand and slid the finger tips under the line of her cargo shorts  
Sam smiled; emboldened by Rubys action. He slid his large hands under her pant line and ran his hand over her clothe’d mound a few times before slipping his hand under her cotton panties. Ruby smiled contentedly up at him. He ran his fingers through the trimmed but still present hair covering her pubic mound before his fingers trailed down and began pressing circle into her clit. Ruby mewled like a kitten being scratched behind the ears as the warm and welcome sensation filled her body. Ruby reached up to grope at Sams ever growing erection through his pants. Ruby worked the buttons of his shirt opening to reveal the chiseled expanse of Sams abdomen, ruby trailed her fingers playfully over the contours of his body, finding her way down to the buttons of his pants which she undid with relative ease. all the while arching her into Sams touch. Ruby tugged on the band of Sams jeans  
“you should take these off.”  
“ditto”  
Ruby hopped up and slipped off her pants, she folded them and placed them where her head would be and then did the same thing with her shirt “hmm good idea.” Sam kicked off his shoes and followed suit and then sprawled himself out on the blanket. Ruby straddled his hips and consumed his lips in a hungry kiss. Her tongue danced with Sams as she ground he hips into his crotch. Sam let out breathy moans as Ruby rolled on top of him. He wrapped his arm around ruby from hip to shoulder and rolled her on her back, only breaking the kiss for a moment. Sam trailed down his bronze skinned beauty pressing heavy kisses into her skin as he moved. He caught the top of her pink and black panties in his teeth and pulled them all the way down to her knees; giving her clit one teasing lick on his way back up.  
“So Sammy…just for the sake of space…”  
“Yeah”  
“What do you think of 69”  
“I think if done properly it’s a great time to be had by all involved”  
“Have you noticed that you get formal when you get nervous?”  
“Yes I have and I'm not nervous”  
“Seriously though would you be comfortable with that?”  
“Hmmm let me think about it…an adorable woman with a great sense of humor and a fantastic body sitting on my face…yeah I'm into that” ruby giggled and unhooked her bra as she stood up, Sam got on his back. ruby reached into her bag and pulled out unscented all natural baby wipes, she took one out and then tossed the pack to Sam. Sam looked confused from a moment before ruby got on her knees turned her back to Sam and started wiping down the space between her legs. Sam nodded to him self and followed suit.  
"we've been hiking for most of the afternoon i figured a little clean up would make the whole thing more pleasurable for both of us" ruby took out a fresh wipe and wiped down her hands  
"its actually a really good idea. its easier to relax when you know your clean and your partner isn't getting a face full of lint and sweat" they both shared a giggle clearly imagining past partners who had thusly offended them. Ruby put away the wipes and then lowered herself, less than timidly onto Sams eager and waiting tongue. Ruby could almost feel Sam grinning against her lips. Ruby bent over and slid Sams exposed erection into her mouth as Sam slipped his tongue in and out of her already dripping entrance. Every moan sent vibrations through Sams shaft as she swiveled her tongue around his swollen head. Ruby wrapped her hand around Sams cock and ran it up and down his wet length with a twisting motion as pleasure laced moans rolled from her mouth. She ground her hips into the skilled tongue of her companion before resuming her mouths rolling suction. When Sam flicked the tip of his tongue across rubys clit she reared up, back arched, rolling her hips against the lips of her enthusiastic partner. As every flick of his tongue sent fresh sparks of pleasure through her body Ruby took advantage of her upright position to fish something out of her pants pockets. Sam could hear her tearing the wrapper off of what he assumed was a condom. Sam, feeling adventurous, swirled his tongue around her rim causing ruby to gasp slightly  
"what cha doin' Winchester?"  
"nothing if you don't want me to."  
"no you go right ahead, somehow i always knew you were an ass man" she replied winking over her shoulder. Sam smirked and slid his tongue just inside her entrance. ruby lowered her torso back down with a moan as she resumed her work of sliding the condom on to Sams erection she then dismounted his face without warning.  
“Where are going?” Sam asked with a smirk  
“Somewhere you’ll enjoy.” She replied as she put her feet on either side of his hips. She lowered herself down onto him. Sam arched his head back as the warm walls of his partner engulfed him. Ruby began slowly rolling her hips, reveling in every sensual inch of her sizable companion. Sam let out breathy moans as his russet haired beauty revolved her hips in a sensuous spiral atop his swollen member. Sams large hands gripped onto Rubys luscious hips as deep moans began to roll from his throat. Rubys beamed proudly at the sound that was resonating from her partner. She ground her hips harder into Sams as she put all her weight on one hand and ran the other through Sams hair, ruby gripped onto a fistful of the chestnut locks and tugged slightly. Sams teeth pressed into his lower lip in response. Sam slid his hands up her torso and cupped her breast, thumbing her nipples. Ruby leaned in and stole a kiss before standing up and lowering herself down onto Sam again but this time on her feet rather than her knees. The new position allowed for greater depth and speed; it was easily one of Rubys favorites. Ruby bounced on Sams cock as the brown haired man thrust his hips upwards to meet her every move. Ruby threw her hair back; dark brown lock rolling like silken waves over her exquisitely toned body. The wind blowing around them smelled like wild flowers and sunlight.  
“hey Rubes?”  
“yeah”  
“what would you say to getting on your knees?”  
“I’d say gladly.” Sam smiled. Ruby stood up and unfolded her pants and shirt placing them under her knees, Sam followed suit. Ruby got on her hands and knees and arched her back suggestively, rotating her hips in a slow spiral; Showing over every inch of her curvaceous ass and silken garden. Sam gripped onto her hips and slid in with one fluid motion. He thrust into his moaning beauty with ravenous intensity as is hands wandered over every inch of her toned back.  
“can I pull your hair?”  
“I pulled yours.” Sam nodded and slipped his fingers into her thick, dark locks. Ruby smiled at the gentle tug of Sams fist in her hair. Ruby slid her hand between her thighs and toyed with her swollen clit. Deep salacious moans tore their way up Rubys throat.  
“can I cum inside you?”  
“still got the condom on.”  
“yeah.”  
“then knock yourself out.  
“thanks, figured I’d ask.”  
“ ’preciate it.”  
Sam gripped onto Rubys hips, his fingers nearly pressing bruises into her skin as he drew ever closer to his climax. Ruby arched her hips so every thrust of Sams cock pressed right into her G Spot. Ruby came with thigh trembling intensity. Eyes pressed shut, her mouth hung open as desperate whimpering moans rolled off her tongue. Sam felt the walls of his partner constrict around his swollen member; the tightness and heat sent him over the edge of his own orgasm. Sam growled his way through his carnal expulsion. As the afterglow set in Sam pulled himself from his partner and reached into his bag; taking out his jacket he draped it across the torso of his panting partner.  
“whats this for?”  
“I don’t want you to get cold.”  
“Aww Sammy.” Sam stretched out and ruby, jacket in tow cuddled into his chest. “so that was awesome.”  
“I’ll say!”  
“what would you say to round 2?”  
“id say yes, after a shower and in a bedroom.”  
“it’s a date.” Ruby replied with a playful smile


End file.
